Author
Zhang Wei | 张威 (Placeholder; born 10 January 1981), more commonly referred to by his pen name Tang Jia San Shao (唐家三少), is a Chinese Qidian Web Author best known for writing Douluo Dalu. TJSS is one of the 5 great web novelists in China, and has came up with many great series which are also being translated currently, among them are some like Douluo Dalu, Jue Shi Tang Men, Shen Ying Wang Zuo etc. 天珠变 ( Heavenly Jewel Change ) is considered the 玄幻 genre, set in a fantasy world of TJSS' creation. It is a relatively shorter story compared to his epic tales like Douluo Dalu. Introduction * Alias: Tang Jia San Shao (唐家三少) * Real name: Zhang Wei (张威) * Flagship work: Douluo Dalu * Born in 1981, January 10th. (35 years old in 2016) * Born in Beijing, China Personal Life Origin of Alias: His name comes from the fact that as a child, he liked to add three small spoons of sugar to his milk, which is (糖加三勺) and (唐家三少) being a homonym of that. (They are both pronounced Tang Jia San Shao) Marriage: Tang Jia San Shao married Li Mo in May, 2007. On their wedding day, he presented her with 137 love letters. The names of the hero and heroine in his debut novel, Child of Light, are derived from his and his wife’s name. In August 2018, Tang Jia San Shao announced on his public 'Weibo' account that his wife, Li Mo, had passed away of breast cancer. They were together for sixteen years and married in 2007, and they loved each other deeply. Early in his career, whenever he was sick and couldn't update his novels, she would often be the one to log into his account to notify all his fans, and so she was well-known to the Chinese community but perhaps not very well-known here. A month or two ago, he was celebrating the tv series drama release of his novel "为了你我愿意热爱整个世界" - "For You, I'm Willing to Love the World", which was a book that was essentially a love letter to his wife, based on his own experiences and their love. It hurts so much that this is how it ends. Conclusion Tang Jia San Shao can be considered one of the representatives of Chinese literature. Since 2004, he has been writing internet literature to this very day. He has already written more than 30 million words spread across 13 best-selling works. Thanks to his valuable literary works, he had gained both fame and a fortune. He has held the title as the richest internet author on the China’s Rich Internet Author List for over 10 years now. His annual income surpasses 10 million yuan. Furthermore, he serve as the Deputy Director of the Young Writer’s Association and the Director of the Internet Writer’s Committee. He also became the first internet author to be elected as a committee member of the China Writers Association. Tang Jia San Shao has created many top literary works. He is a diligent, intelligent and warm person who is very passionate about his work. Category:Novel Category:Author